


Intrigue

by SalemDae_45



Series: drabblechalleng collection [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eighteen Year Old Will, Gen, Hannibal and Abigail are sort of related, Happy halloween, M/M, Murder Family, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Seer Will, slight Will/Hannibal for now, vampires or ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to meet Abagail’s new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigue

"I want to go outside," Abagail said, watching a nice-looking boy of eighteen from her window.

"You mustn't go outside, Abagail. Remember what happened last time." Hannibal stood behind her.

"Father, I know, but this boy is different. He can see us." Hannibal studied the young boy.

Head full of curls, nervous smile, porcelain skin, beautiful dark eyes.

A smile appeared on Hannibal's face. The boy was his.

"I will be careful"

"You may go outside, Abagail. But, make sure you don't frightened him. I want to see –"

"William Graham?"

"Yes," Hannibal watched William who returned his gaze, "William Graham."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this story a bit longer. Keep checking for updates!


End file.
